


Some time?

by LittleMermaidsBestFriend



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Although not as knowledgeable as he would like to think, Arthur is a Prat, Everybody likes a coffee shop AU, F/M, He is also a nerd, Merlin is a nerd, Morgana is just lovely, One Shot, Or not, Uther is mentioned, and a dork, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMermaidsBestFriend/pseuds/LittleMermaidsBestFriend
Summary: Yet another average, a bit fluffy coffee shop AUEnjoy
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 37





	Some time?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work ever, please have mercy on me. It stands as a one shot, but if I am tempted I might write something more

„One large Americano, almond milk and...”

„Sorry, we don’t have almond.”

Arthur scoffed at the boy behind the counter (on a second thought – not a boy, this guy was probably around his age), „What do you mean you don’t have almond milk?”

„I mean we don’t have almond milk. You need hearing aids?” the man frowned „You wanted almond milk, you oughtta gone to Starbucks or some other hipster coffee shop.” 

Arthur glared at the barista, his nostrils flaring. ‘You look like a mad dog’ he heard his inner voice saying, a voice sounding suspicously like Morgana’s. „Listen here...” ‘you little shit’ he added in his head, then glanced at the badge on other man’s chest „ _Merlin_ , I have no idea why you work here, you clearly have no respect towards your customers, I wish to speak to the ma...”

„Yeah, sure, calm down, Karen” the guy interrupted him, a smirk sliding onto his lips. Behind Arthur’s back they heard a tiny laugh.

„Sorry” Morgana peered from behind her brother, „I couldn’t help myself”. She moved, so she could stand next to Arthur. Behind them a small line formed, vibrating all sorts of frustrated noises. 

Morgana took in barista’s appearance; he was quite tall, probably taller than the feral bastard she came here with, with messy black hair, deep blue eyes and the most ridiculous ears. She smiled at him. „Sorry for my brother; it’s actually my fault we’re here” she said, „I convinced him to come here with me, ‘cause the outside looked lovely”.

The man smiled back „Don’t worry, I am used to his kind. We have lots and lots of Karens here”; his smiled turned into another stupid grin. 

Arthur growled, and finally, attention of both of them turned to him. „I’d still like to order my coffee, standard milk.”, he barked, his eyes throwing daggers at the guy behind the counter.  
Sadly, that idiot only shrugged, completely impassive to his anger. 

„Sure thing. Name?” he asked, grabbing a cup and a marker.

„ _Arthur_ ”

This _Merlin_ fellow smirked again, something mischievous behind his eyes. He then turned to his fellow employee, and with the most fake-inncoent voice he stated: „One large Americano, for _His Prattesty_ , King Arthur” 

Arthur’s frown deepend. He paid quickly for his order and stormed off to a farthest-seated free table possible, leaving his sister behind.

Morgana shook her head. „Sorry again, he can be… _narrow-minded sometimes_ ”, she looked back at the man, smiling sheepishly. 

The man, Merlin, shrugged again. „Like I said, I am used to it”, he winked, his smirk turning into an honest, wide smile „What can I get you, M’lady?”

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. „Green grapefruit tea, that’s all.” 

Barista nodded, then grabbed another cup and a marker. „Green grapefruit tea, for…?”, he stared at her with anticipation.

„Morgana”

He signed her cup and passed it over, then proceeded to manage the cash register. Just as he was about to give her the amount of money she should pay, he winced. „Wait a moment… _Morgana_ …?”

She stared at him, completely baffled, and nodded. 

„And your brother’s name is Arthur…?”

Another nod. 

Merlin looked absolutely abhorred. „Oh. My. God. That is _disgusting_.”

Morgana frowned. „I beg your pardon…?” she asked, trying her best not to sound completely outraged. Altough the man must have heard anger in her voice, because he went pale, and immediately after that, completely red. 

„Christ, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he stuttered „You see I am a bit of a nerd myself, and there are those Arthurian legends, but in them Arthur and Morgana were lovers not siblings and Jesus I offended you...” He was talking so quickly, she barely kept up with what he was saying. 

He shut up and looked back a her. The woman was giving him the most incredulous look an then… she laughed. Hard. He jumped, startled, and after a moment started laughing himself. 

Their sudden outburst attracted a lot of attention, and Merlin was sure he heard Arthur’s annoyed scoff from the other end of the shop. 

They stopped after a minute or two, both clunching their stomachs. He was the first one to straighten up. „I’m sorry” he started, after leveling his breathing „I should really start to think before I speak”.

Morgana looked at him, amused. „Don’t worry. I never thought about the origins of our names. Dad’s a bit of a history freak.”, she explained, and after a moment of thought she leaned to him, her face shifting into her most seductive expression, „Maybe you could tell me more about those Arthurian legends of yours some time…?” 

Merlin gulped and turned red; thankfully she managed to surpress her laughter.

„Sure… some time...” he replied nervously. 

She nodded, paid, and left to join her brother at their table. 

Merlin didn’t realise he held his breath until she left; he breathed and smiled. 

After some time their order was ready. The other barista shouted their names, and Morgana went to pick up her brother’s coffee and her tea. She managed to lock gazes with Merlin; he winked and then turned back to the elderly lady he was managing. 

She looked at her cup; below her name was a question: ‘Some time?’ and even lower, a phone number.

Morgana kept on smiling for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a big Merthur thing, but I am also reading a lot of Mergana stuff and they sabotage my Merthur so I had to get them off of my mind and here I am. Sorry for mistakes, English is not my first langauge. I hope this one wasn't completely terrible


End file.
